


Confessions

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein





	Confessions

“I have a confession to make,” Felicity stated sitting up in their bed.

Oliver turned to look at her, and she looked scared.

“Okay,” Oliver replied. “Whatever it is you can tell me. I promise we’ll get through it.” Oliver said the words, and he meant it (he wasn’t going to lose Felicity), but fear also crept into his mind. What had she been keeping from him.

“Promise not to hate me.”

“Trust me. Even if I wanted to I wouldn’t be able to but, yes, I promise.”

“When I was sixteen, I stole a pair of panties from the lingerie store.”

Oliver blinked. Seriously? That was it?

“You hate me don’t you?”

Oliver stifiled a laugh, and teased her “Well I know I promised but that’s some serious stuff baby. Was it worth it? What was the colour?”

“Red and it was lacy,” Felicity whispered, mortified.

“Red huh? Like the pen you were chewing on so I guess thats okay. But, if you commit any more crimes like these or tell me of anymore that you’ve done…I don’t know if I can take it.”

She looked at him with stern eyes, and caught on that he was teasing her. She slapped him on the arm. Hard.

“Ow baby, that hurt.”

“Good,” she shot back. “I’m actually admitting something to you that I feel guilty about and you’re teasing me. There’s a place in hell waiting for you if you keep that up.”

“Well, as long as I have you I have heaven on earth.”

“Keep teasing me and you won’t have me for long. I can’t believe I did that though. It was so stupid. How can you still love me knowing that I’m a horrible, heinous, thieving person?”

“Are you kidding me? Felicity all you did was take a pair of panties. Panties. That kind of makes me love you even more. As for me loving you even though you’re a thief, well you kind of stole my heart too and I didn’t blame you for that.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re so corny.”

“Maybe, but you love me. And I love you. Honestly baby, I’ve murdered people with my own hands and you still walk right into them everyday. No matter what you do I’ll love you okay?”

“Okay.”

“Just one thing though-don’t cheat on me.”

She laughed and asked “What if I meet one of the guys on my three list.”

“No! I can’t believe you have one of them. Who’s on it?”

“I’ll trade you for it. I confessed something, so you have to tell me something now and then I’ll give you the guys on my three list.”

“I know I said that I’d always love you and I will, but that doesn’t mean I can’t hate you at the same time.”

He kissed her smile of her face and racked his brain for a confession.

“Okay, only two living souls know about this, and you’re gonna be the third so here goes nothing. When I was five, I cornered a girl during recess on the further side of the playground. I tried to kiss her, and then she kicked me in the shin and tackled me to the ground. She practically beat the crap out of me.”

Felicity roared with laugher, and when she finally stopped she asked, “Laurel?”

“Laurel. Okay, now your stupid three list.”

“Well I had to make a new one cause I already slept with my number one.”

Oliver smiled a smug smile because he knew it was him, until she said

“-And let me tell you Ray was good.”

She watched his eyes glare at her and she laughed at kissed him until he kissed her back-which took longer than usual but he did eventually.

“That’s not funny Felicity.”

“Well humour is subjective.”

“Felicity,” he warned into between kissed.

“Okay my three list other than you is-three George Clooney, two-Matt Damon and one-Bruce Wayne.”

Oliver looked at her and said nothing.

“What?” 

“I didn’t expect you to have an actual list. I thought it was gonna be something like Oliver, The Green Arrow, and The Hood or something. I can’t believe you have an actual list.”

“You’re the corny one in the relationship baby, and I’m honest. Besides those are three pretty solid guys. I’m not changing my list.”

“I can’t believe Bruce-fucking-Wayne is your number one. You need higher standards baby.”

“First off. You’re cute when you’re jealous, and second if I raised my standards you wouldn’t be able to meet them,” she teased. “And we wouldn’t want that, would we now Mr. Queen.”

The grip around her body released, and his hands were on her waist, pulling off her panties.

“Too bad they’re not red.”

“What are you doing”

“Proving that I can meet your standards.”

“I like these confessions then we should do this more often if this is the outcome.”

“Sure. Once an hour?”

She laughed. “How about once a week?”

“Deal.”

He then moved to her lips and devoured her. Oh boy, they were going to have fun with these confessions.


End file.
